The field of the invention generally pertains to rescue equipment, and more particularly to a glow-in-the-dark rescue line throw-bag having a phosphorescent rope line which can be seen through a preferably transparent sidewall of the throw-bag.
In many emergency sea rescue operations, a lifeline or rope is typically thrown out to a person who has fallen overboard into the water. In the past, ordinary rope coiled in a bundle was used in such rescue operations by throwing the coiled bundle in the direction of the fallen passenger. Unfortunately, this method often proved inaccurate as well as failing to achieve a satisfactory distance. Moreover, it is not uncommon for rescue operations to take place during the night or when otherwise little light is available. It is very difficult to see a rope line thrown in such dark conditions, and may lead to the fallen person floundering desperately in search of the thrown rope. It is therefore particularly important in such situations that the rescuee fallen overboard not only see the thrown rope, but where the rope is being thrown judging from the trajectory of the thrown rope bundle.
Various rescue devices have been developed and used in an effort to provide a more efficient and reliable water rescue. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,696, a lighted rescue lifeline is shown having a series of illuminated floats placed at intervals along a rescue lifeline. The floats contain lightbulbs which are powered by a conductor passing along the lifeline. This device, however, proves to be complex and expensive to manufacture and produce, requiring a multitude of electrical parts.
Additionally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,033, a line throw-bag is shown having a lengthy rope line loosely stored in a bag having a weight affixed thereto. The bag has straps that are colored for high visibility, but otherwise does not have means for illuminating the bag. The high visibility colored straps would be of little use for sighting the bag during nighttime hours or in low light conditions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,815, an emergency illuminated lifeline is shown having a battery powered light at the far end thereof on a buoyant housing, for the purpose of enhancing visibility. However, because the light source is activated only upon the line being fully extended and upon subsequently jerking the line, it would be of little assistance in sighting the trajectory of the lifeline while in flight.
In summary therefore, it would be beneficial to have a rescue line throw-bag which, under nighttime conditions, a rescuee fallen into the water may easily see not only the rope extended in the water, but also the rope bundle as it is being thrown, i.e., where the trajectory of the throw-bag may be seen in flight.